Network firewalls are devices that may be used to protect a network from malicious attacks or unwanted trespassers. A common type of attack is a denial of service attack. In a denial of service attack, a network may be compromised by a large number of communication requests that may overwhelm a network and cause the network to function slowly or not at all. Many other types of attacks have been attempted against network installations.